


Mr. Winchester

by mblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Professor!Dean, Student!Cas, Student!Castiel, Student/Teacher, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teacher!Dean, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mblue/pseuds/mblue
Summary: Castiel Novak is in his senior year of highschool. He wants it to fly by - no distractions - but that was before he met Dean Winchester.





	1. Castiel's Only Friend

"I think I'm in love, Cas." Hannah says, skipping down the hallway beside Castiel with a huge smile on her face.

"Hannah, it's the first day of our senior year. You seriously think you've already found your dream boy?" he huffs at her. Hannah had a tendency of falling in love too soon and moving too fast, which usually ended up pushing people away. In fact, Hannah once had eyes for Castiel; In their sophomore year, she asked him to homecoming, but he politely declined and told her he was gay. She was the first person he ever came out to.

"Well, Castiel, have you met any hot guys recently?" she asked. Cas's cheeks turned brught red and he shushed her.

"First of all, it's only second period. Second of all, would you shut it?" he hissed, shoving her lightly. Hannah laughed and shrugged him off.

"I'm your only friend, Cassie," she chuckles as Cas flinches at the annoying pet name. "You've gotta tell me about all your little crushes!"

Castiel glared and sighed, but he knew she was right. Hannah was his only friend in the entire school. One time, in his junior year, a red-headed girl named Celeste arrived at his house on prom night and said, "Hi, I'm Celeste from math class. I'm gay as hell but need a fake date to prom. Be mine, or something?" Castiel threw on a tux in the back of his closet and rushed to the school with her. That was the closest he ever had to a real date, and they even ended up going back to his house and binge watching the whole night. When he finally woke up the next morning on the floor in his living room, Celeste was no where to be found. Cas heard someone at school say she changed her name to Charlie Bradburry and ran off to Hollywood for an acting career. Another person said she drove to New York to escape her homophobic parents. Castiel wasn't sure what happened, but he hoped wherever "Charlie" or "Celeste" was, she was happy.

"I would tell you if I found someone, Hannah, believe me. I just haven't met anyone who interests me. Not to mention they're probably all straight," Castiel mumbles. Hannah grins and nudges him.

"I'm sure there's a guy out there for you! You'll be fine, Cas. I'll keep an eye out," She assures him, winking and sashaying away.


	2. The Green Eyed Man

Castiel went through all his morning classes with almost falling asleep several times, and he was thrilled to finally eat lunch and talk with Hannah. Cas quickly scanned the cafeteria and saw her sitting alone at a table. He hurried over to her, smiling.

"Hi, Han-"

"Shut up, Cas!" she interrupted, taking Castiel by surprise.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. I-I'll just..." he stuttered, half confused and half hurt. He turned and started to shuffle away sadly, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Sit down!" she whispers, tugging on his arm. Cas slides into the seat beside Hannah hesitantly.

"Hannah, what the fu-"

"Look! Over there!" she squeals, pointing to a lunch table across the cafeteria.

"I don't see any-"

"He's getting up! Oh _god_ , Castiel, his hair! Are you seeing this?" she raged. Cas squints and sees a tall man in a dark green, button down shirt stand and walk towards the vending machine. His hair was light brown, almost blonde, and he had a bit of stubble like he hadn't shaved in a few days. His rosy cheeks were dusted with freckles. Even the way he walked was sexy, swaying his hips and showing off his slightly bowed legs. The mystery man's pants were tight against his backside, which left nothing to the imagination.

"Who the _hell_ is that?" Castiel gasps.

_Holy shit, that guy is hot as **fuck**._

"Well," she chuckled. "He's a new teacher at this school-"

"A _teacher_?" Cas's heart drops and he sighs, resting his face in his hands. "Hannah, jesus christ!"

"But he's hot, Cas! He's _super duper_ hot!" Hannah squeaks, shaking him by his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter how hot he is!"

"But he's _super_ super duper-"

"I don't care how many "super duper"s you put in front of hot! It's a minor distraction, he is a teacher," Castiel snaps back at her. Hannah groans in frustration.

"Look at him. Look at him again and tell me that his hotness is just a minor distraction one more time. I _dare_ you." Hannah hisses violently. Cas looks back up and sees the teacher heading out of the cafeteria, giving Castiel a perfect view of his ass.

" _Fuck_ ," Cas grumbles. Hannah smiles in victory as Castiel continues. "Alright, fuck! I get it, Hannah! You win! He looks like a fucking _Greek God_! Oh, _fuck_ me!" Cas fails his hands around wildly. Hannah's smile grew in triumph.

"But he's a teacher," He grumbles. Hannah mumbled something along the lines of, 'but he's also absolutely _gorgeous_ ', and slumped in her seat.

"God, Cas," she strains. "Why can't we have any of the good ones?"


	3. Dick, Dean, and Castiel

After lunch, Castiel headed into the bathroom before going to class. He walked further into the men's room before seeing three boys, one of which he sadly recognized, and he sighed in defeat.

"Well, would you look at that! It's the little faggot," the boy's voice echoed off the walls. Cas rolled his eyes at the insult. Though it hirt, he's gotten used to the harrasment from Dick Roman and his "gang" since freshman year.

Dick stepped forward with a smirk that looked like he could destroy your life with a single word, and dark, empty eyes that pierced Castiel like daggers. The boys and Dick move closer, forcing Cas against the wall.

"Fuck off," Cas braves, glaring. Dick gasps sarcastically and chuckles.

"Oh, please, Castiel. We all know you've dreamt of being alone in a room full of dominant, attractive men," he says, leaning right into Castiel's face.

"Attractive?" Cas spits, snickering. Dick growls and punches Castiel in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"What happened to the defenseless little fag I tortured all last year? Have you finally grown some balls?" Dick teases. Cas stands straight and spits in his face, sprinting towards the door.

"Little shit!" Dick yells, grabbing Cas's arm and twisting hard to pull him back. Castiel cries out in pain and terror, struggling harder as Dick shoves him against the wall. Cas whimpers in defeat.

Laughing, Dick grabbed Castiel by his collar and throws him to the ground. Then he was being kicked, spat on, punched and laughed at. Cas curled into a ball to protect himself, praying (though he wasn't very religious) that someone would come help him. His head throbbed as each kick grew more rampant, more furious, beating down upon Castiel's body as tears gathered in his eyes. He screamed.

"Hey, hey! What the hell is going on here? Get out!" a deep voice rumbles through the bathroom. The boys quickly retreat, but not without giving a few final blows to Cas's face. A hand suddenly appears in front of Castiel's field of vision and he flinches.

"Please leave me alone, please don't hit me," he squeaks out. The hand retreats and a figure appears, kneeling beside him cautiously.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you," the man says calmly, reaching out once again.

"I-I think my nose is bleeding," Castiel mumbles, his voice muffled from covering his face with his hands. Cas jolts as a hand is placed on his shoulder.

"Here, let me see," the man suggests. Castiel reluctantly looks up and almost chokes on his own spit. In front of him was the beautiful teacher he and Hannah had been gawking at in the cafeteria. The man's bright, green eyes seemed to pierce Castiel's very soul, and his dark green shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. And he is, of course, sexy as ever, not to mention the incarnation of Jesus since he rescued Cas from Dick and his friends. Castiel suddenly became aware of the gorgeous teacher's hand on his shoulder. He nervously glanced up at the teacher once more and found soft green eyes looking into his blue ones.

_Oh shit, I'm done for._

The mystery man dug into his pockets and pulled out a few tissues, handing them over to Cas.

"Thank you," Castiel mumbled, taking the tissues and holding them against his nose.

Oh god, he's so close to me. I can feel his breaths. Shit.

They sat in silence for a while, Cas trying to prevent his nose from bleeding and taking short glances over at the teacher beside him, leaning against the wall and sitting dangerously close to him. The beautiful man began to hum, mumbling a few lyrics every once in a while.

"...don't make it bad, take a good song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better..."

Castiel smiled as he recognized the song as "Hey Jude" by The Beatles.

"T-That's my favorite song," Cas says, grinning. The man smiles back, continuing to hum. He had a good voice, deep and defined, something Castiel figured he could listen to forever. When the teacher was done humming he cleared his throat.

"My mom used to sing that to me when I had a bad day. Or when I went to sleep, or sometimes when she made pie... Point is, it's my favorite song, too. I'm Dean Winchester, by the way. I teach English for Seniors," The man told him. Castiel locked eyes with Dean, ushering him to go on. "I was born in Lawrence, Kansas, not too far from here. My little brother Sammy is a senior in a school a bit farther from here, and he's planning to go to Stanford Law School next year. I'm proud of him."

Mr. Winchester turned and looked at Cas expectantly. "And you?"

"Hello. I'm Castiel," Cas tells him. Mr. Winchester raises an eyebrow. Castiel looks back at him, silent. They stare intensly at eachother.

Then, Dean lets out a loud belly laugh.

"That's it? I tell you practically my whole life story, and you say," Mr. Winchester snorts. "Hello. I'm Castiel." Dean mocks, attempting to copy Cas's abnormally deep voice.

Castiel folds his arms over his chest and shrugs.

"I'm not very interesting. There's nothing to say," Cas says. Mr. Winchester huffs.

"Oh, bullshit. You were just attacked by a gang of boys. I think your life has a little more to it than, 'Hello. I'm Castiel.'" He says matter-of-factly. Now it's Cas's turn to huff.

"I'm fine."

Obviously not buying it, Dean rolls his eyes.

"I am! I'm alright, it's fine!" Castiel defended, glaring at the teacher. Mr. Winchester smiles at Cas's little argument and raises his hands in surrender.

"Gotchya! You're okay, and I shouldn't be concerned even though you were punched, kicked, and insulted! Because everyone who has to deal with that is always perfectly alright. I definitely shouldn't worry," Dean says sarcastically.

"I've delt with it since my freshman year. I'm used to it, I guess."

Mr. Winchester's smile drops. "Four years? You've been going home with bruises and bloody noses for _four years_ , and you haven't told anyone? No one has noticed you?"

Castiel shrugs helplessly, and Dean looks like he could set something on fire with his own two eyes.

"Your parents, your teachers, your friends? None of them fucking helped you?"

Cas shrugs once more. Mr. Winchester groans in frustration. "How do you put up with it?" He strains.

Castiel was suddenly reminded of the cuts on his wrists and he pulled his sleeves down frantically, hiding them. "I don't, really," he mumbles. Dean's face darkens.

"What do you mean?"

Cas practically whimpers at the demand in Mr. Winchester's voice.

"Nothing. I... Nothing," He says quickly.

_Nice one._

Dean continued to stare at Castiel, but sighed. "Okay, Castiel. Whatever you say."

Cas smiles, happy that Mr. Winchester didn't try to force the real answer out of him. "Well, thanks for your help. I'd uh... I'd better get to my next class... which is..." Castiel stood and looked at his watch, noticing that he had missed almost all of 5th period. "Crap! I'm really late, so... I'd better go. It was nice talking t... to you!" He stumbled backwards and tripped over the trashcan, laughing nervously. "Right! Gotta go, Mr. Winchester! Bye!" Cas saluted him on his way out and slipped on the bathroom tile, sliding through the door and into the hallway.

_Did you seriously just salute him? What the fuck is wrong with you?_

Castiel heard Dean chuckling quietly as he walked to his next class.

This was going to be a rough year.


	4. The Notorious Dean Winchester

Eventually, Castiel reached his 5th period. He rushes into class and apologizes half-heartedly, earning a scowl from the teacher, and sits in the back of the classroom. He barely pays attention during the lesson, waiting excitedly for English to see Mr. Winchester.

_You're like a lovesick teenager, Castiel. Get your shit together._

Cas groaned and put his head on the desk. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean. His beautiful green eyes, or adorable freckles... or his plump, kissable lips...

_You really think you could be with a teacher? Even if Dean was a student, he's way out of your league. He probably just thinks of you as the miserable fag who got beat up in the bathroom. You're just an annoying little burden. Do you really think Hannah cares about you? Nobody does, Castiel. Nobody d-_

"Mr. Novak!"

Cas's head shot up from his desk and he glances around. His eyes stopped at his teacher, who was staring at him with irritation, arms folded across her chest.

"Glad you could join us, Castiel. Could you please tell the class what day was the declaration of independance signed?" She asks, knowing Castiel doesn't have an answer.

"I...uh..." Cas grimaced, struggling. The teacher sighed.

"Be attentive next time," she instructs. Castiel nods and apologizes, cheeks bright red in embarrassment. God, he really needed to focus, but he couldn't get Dean out of his mind.

Cas sat through the rest of class with dozens of thoughts (all including _dean_ ) spiraling in his head. He tried desperately to forget about him, but somehow, everything reminded Castiel of the infamous Mr. Winchester.

_The lights in this room are really bright. Hey, that's just like **Dean's** eyes! Have you seen how green they are?_

_That girl's hair looks really nice. Speaking of hair, I wonder if **Dean's** is soft and smells good..._

_I really want to sleep. Maybe I'll dream of **Dean** tonight!_

_This chair isn't very comfortable. But I bet **Dean's** lap is._

Suddenly, the bell rings, and Castiel joyously hops out of his seat and makes his way out of the class. Only one more period to go, and then he can see Mr. Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agagaga im so sorry this is so short,,,, im in class and it's the best i could do. i'll post later tonight !


	5. Supply Closets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rly short but i'll be posting later as well :)

Needless to say, Castiel's 6th period was no more exciting than his 5th period. He had absolutely not interest in finding the square root of 1,236. Not to mention, he couldn't stay focused long enough to do it even if he wanted to. The only thing on his mind was Mr. Winchester.

He watched the clock hopelessly and pulled at his hair waiting to see him. God, he was lovesick.

"Hey, faggot."

Castiel flinched at the name but ignored it.

"Hey faggot!" Dick yells again, causing most of the students around them to turn and stare. Cas's face lights up in embarrassment.

"Shut the hell up," He hisses at Dick.

"Well aren't you fiesty today! What happened in the bathroom, Cassie? When your Prince Charming came to save you?" Dick teases, smirking. Cas smiles condescendingly.

"Oh, do you mean when you harrased me emotionally, or abused me physically? Because I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure both could get you expelled," Castiel shoots back, saying it loud enough so that the people staring at them would hear. Dick's eyes narrow and he looks almost murderous. Castiel could practically see the steam coming out of his ears as Dick flared his nostrils, leaning back slightly in his chair.

"At least I don't have the hots for Mr. Winchester."

Cas's eyes widen and he begins to panic. "I don't know what you're talking about," Castiel recovered, anger and fear bottling up inside him. Dick laughs evilly.

"You think I didn't hear your conversation inside the bathroom? It's so disgustingly obvious that you want him. And wouldn't it be a shame if dearest Dean found out that some gross fag liked him? I can't imagine what the consequences would be," Dick snarled. Face red in anger, Cas stick his middle finger up.

"I might be gay, but you're definitely the one going to hell."

Dick's hands fly towards Castiel in a fury, but the other student ducks and grabs his things, running towards the door just as the bell rings. In the corner of his eye, he sees Dick continue to chase after him. Cas quickly dives into an open supply closet and locks it after him. Perhaps if he waited long enough, Dick would leave him alone. But for now he'll sit in the dark of this supply closet and hope he doesn't find a way in.


	6. Seventh Period (Finally)

_How long have I been in here? Three hours? Three days? Three weeks?_

Cas looks down at his watch.

_Only three minutes?_

Castiel groans and opens the supply closet door, stepping into an empty hallway. He was already late for Mr. Winchester's class. Cas sprinted down the hallway, breathing heavily.

_What will he think? Being late on the first day of school? Fuck. Great first impressions, Castiel._

Cas huffed at his own thoughts and stepped into Mr. Winchester's classroom. He hoped no one had noticed his absence, but the second he opened the door, mossy green eyes met ocean blue. Dean was sitting at his desk, feet up and head tilted back slightly. Castiel's breath caught in his throat.

_Look away. Look away right now._

No matter how much his head told him to stop staring, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Looking into Dean's eyes was like taking a fresh breath of air after being submerged in cold, unforgiving water. Like narrow eyes that hid away in the dark looking into the sun for the first time. A beautiful, amazing feeling, one that could last forever if you stared long enough. Mr. Winchester didn't break the gaze for a second. His eyes stayed glued onto Castiel's, and so Castiel's stayed glued onto his.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

Eventually, Cas snapped out of the trance and his body seemed to jolt from the sudden awareness of everyone else in the room. He cleared his throat, piveted on his heel, and began to walk to an available seat in the back of the class.

"Castiel, would you come here a moment?" Mr. Winchester called. Cas stopped abrubtly and sighed, turning to face his teacher. His lungs felt like they were on fire with every breath he took.

Castiel looked around the room and was relieved to find none of his classmates were paying attention to them, but were working intently on what looked like a warm up paper. Mr. Winchester motioned for Cas to come closer. He shuffles forward.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asks softly. His deep voice rumbled through Castiel as he attempted to swallow the lump in his throat.

_What do I say? "Oh yeah, remember that guy that was beating me up in the bathroom? I ran away from him and hid in a supply closet last period. Sorry I was late to your class!"_

"Castiel," Dean's voice shook him out of his thoughts. Cas never knew someone simply saying his name could sound so _amazing_.

"Well..." Castiel grumbled. Mr. Winchester raised an eyebrow. "I was..." his voice dropped down to a whisper. "I was hiding in a supply closet."

He expected Dean to think he was lying, to huff and dismiss him with the wave of his hand, or at least roll his eyes.

And yet, Dean cracked a small smile.

"A supply closet?" Mr. Winchester repeats, like he's trying to understand. He looks back up at Castiel with a boyish smile plastered to his face.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Cas apologized.

"S'okay, Cas," Dean assured, noticing the anxiety radiating of of the student. "It's the first day. I'm not gonna hold anything against you." Mr. Winchester paused, like he was thinking of something, and then chuckled. "Do you... Do you normally hide out in supply closets? I mean, I'm not judging."

Castiel laughs. "No, it's not one of my favorite activities."

Mr. Winchester lets out a loud belly laugh, which gets the attention of almost all the students in the room. He seems to notice this, and grimaces at his loudness. "Ah, sorry about that. Get back to work," Dean says, addressing the class. He looks back at Castiel. "Well, Cas. You can have a seat."

Castiel nods and Mr. Winchester winks at him, smiling. Alarm bells were going off in Cas's head, but he smiles back politely and walks towards the only available desk in the room. And, of course, it has to be right next to-

"Hey, gay boy! Glad you could finally make it to class. I saved this seat just for you," Dean smirked and gestured to the desk beside him. Cas sticks up his middle finger and slides into the seat, putting his things down beside him. Dick returns the favor.

The rest of class was uneventful. Castiel was rapidly trying to finish his notes by the end of class. Working had been out of the question, he was too distracted by the way Mr. Winchester licked his lips and ran his fingers through the short blonde tips of his hair every few minutes.

_Maybe if he asks why I wasn't finished, I can tell him, "Well, perhaps you could do me a favor and stop looking like a FUCKING GOD, it's a bit distracting."_

Castiel scribbles the last few notes down just after the bell rings. He watches as the last students leave, eager to go home. Nervously, Cas stumbled over to Mr. Winchester's desk. Dean looks up and smiles brightly.

"Castiel," the name rolls smoothly off his tongue and makes Cas's knees weak. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say... thank you. It... No one... Just..." Castiel sighs, trying to think of the right words. "Thank you. Really. Thank you."

Dean smiles again and nods. "No problem, Cas. I'd do it again any day," Mr. Winchester tells him, leaning forward and locking eyes with the student. "Anything else?" he inquires. Castiel shakes his head and swallows dryly.

"No, that's all."

Cas could've sworn he saw Mr. Winchester smirk.

"Well, if you ever need anything, let me know. You understand? You come to me right away. I'll help."

"Yes, of course. Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Winchester," Castiel says as he walks away.

"You as well, Cas."


	7. Boy Talk

Castiel's smile was contagious as he exited the school. He glances around the parking lot and spots Hannah's white volkswagen, shuffling towards the passenger door. The sound of Taylor Swift seeped into Cas's ears as he approaches the car and he tsks, rolling his eyes.

_Seriously, Hannah? T-Swizzle?_

He taps against the window and she shrieks loudly.

"Cas? You idiot!" Hannah accuses, unlocking the doors. Castiel to clambers into the car and gives her a bright smile. She smirks.

"Looks like someone had a good day. Did you talk to Mr. Dreamy?"

Giggling like a 12 year old girl, Castiel nods.

"Oh, _yes_. His name is Mr. Winchester. His eyes," Cas smiles at the thought of the candy apple green. "They are the greenest green i've _ever_ seen. Like... When you stare into them, you could stare _forever_."

Hannah stares at Castiel in silence. Blushing, Cas shrinks in his seat and begins to regret saying anything.

"I really like him, Hannah. I do. B-But... he's a teacher, so it's hopeless." Cas grumbles. Hannah snorts.

"Bullshit, Castiel. I say you should go for it."

Castiel perks up at her words and continues describing Mr. Winchester excitedly. "His freckles are like stars and his hands are warm and he's caring and he smells good and his lips are _perfect_ and his arms are strong and- oh, _fuck_ , his ass, Hannah-"

"I'm sure you _will_ be fucking his ass."

"Shut up!" Cas blushes in embarrassment. Hannah laughs loudly and starts the engine of the car, driving out of the parking lot.

"I'm so proud of you, Castiel! You've found your one!" she proclaims. Cas smiles, and they drive in silence to his house.

"Hannah, what are you..." Cas starts as Hannah parks in his drive way. She steps out of the car and slams her car door, walking with determination towards the house. Castiel stumbles out of the car after her in confusion.

"Wha-"

"Well? Are you going to let me in? We have 3 hours until your parents get home and I am _dying_ to know the details about Mr. Dreamy!" She says, jumping up and down excitedly. Cas sighs and opens the front door.

"Alright, Hannah..."

She squeels and runs up the stairs into Castiel's bedroom. "Boy talk time!"


	8. The Psychology of the Matter

"I can be the caterer, right?"

Cas glanced up at Hannah. The two of them were sitting cross-legged on his bed, on their 5th slice of pizza. Castiel's record player was playing softly in the backround.

"Caterer for what?" Cas snorts.

Hannah smiles slightly, a mischevious glint in her eyes. "The wedding."

Castiel glares, long and hard.

"What?" she defends, erupting into giggles. "You're telling me you _don't_ want to marry Dean Winchester?"

Cas rolls his eyes. "Psychologically speaking..."

"Oh, don't bother!"

"No! _Listen_ to me," Castiel says, shoving her lightly. "Psychologically speaking, it's not reasonable to wish for anything, or hope that something happens, if it's very unlikely. For example, falling in love with your teacher is not a sustainable reason. It is unpredictable and unstable."

Hannah stares at him. "Sorry, all I heard coming from your mouth was, ' _Bullshitbullshitbullshitbu_ '-"

"It's simply a psychological theory!" Castiel squeaks. Hannah rolls her eyes.

"No one cares about your psychopathic-"

"Psychological," Cas corrects.

"Shut the _**fuck**_ up Castiel. The point is," Hannah starts, grabbing Cas's hand. "True love doesn't have any psycho whatever. It's called true love for a reason."

Castiel ignores her and huffs dramatically. "The psychology of the situation is all negative. Having feelings for a teacher can only cause harm and instability."

"Forget the psychology," Hannah tells him softly. "You're in love."


	9. The Project

2 weeks had passed since Castiel first laid eyes on Mr. Winchester. The only thing that got Cas up in the morning was the thought of seeing Dean in a new, sharp suit, or a comfy looking t-shirt. Today, Mr. Winchester was sporting a grey shirt that said "University of Kansas" in bright yellow letters. He also had on tight, dark jeans that clung to the back of his thighs, and his light brown hair was standing straight up. Castiel may not be religious; but he thanked God everyday for Dean Winchester.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Winchester begins, clapping his hands together and standing from his desk. "Today we will be beginning a new project."

The class erupts in groans and complaints.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Quit your whining," Dean counters, reaching under his desk and pulling out a large cardboard box. "You will each get a journal. Now don't go losing these, I bought them with my own money. And i'm on a teacher's salary."

His students laugh at that, and it made Castiel realize that he liked the way Mr. Winchester taught. He joked with the class, understood the modern 'culture', and he was animated and sexy when he taught a lesson. Cas's favorite thing about Dean's teaching, however, was when he read poems or stories aloud to the class. He really got into it, using weird and different voices for each character, flailing his hands about as he spoke, and winking at Castiel every once in a while when he told a joke or pun. Yes, he may also be very, _very_ attractive, but that had nothing to do with how much Cas liked him.

_Yeah, right._

"Every day, you'll write an entry. It could be drawing, a song, a story, whatever. It could be a singular sentence that says, 'I ate 27 donuts for lunch.'" Dean jokes. The class laughs and smiles. "The general idea is; you write about your life or the things you've witnessed. I will read each one of them, but only if you'd like me to."

Cas contemplates that. Does he really want to scare Mr. Winchester away with his horrific life stories?

"You may now come up and get a journal," The teacher instructs, having a seat back at his desk. In seconds the class if full of life. Everyone stands from their seats and begins conversations; some talking about their plans for the weekend and whose sleeping with who, or others actually discussing the project. Castiel reluctantly stands from his seat and walks to the front of the class. His face feels hot and his hands are sweaty as he approaches Mr. Winchester's desk, one of the first students there. Cas was afraid he was going to pass out when a strong whiff of cologne hits his nose.

_Holy fuck, he smells like apple pie and leather. Who even smells this fucking good? Only Dean Winchester, of course._

Castiel walks towards the large box hesitantly.

"How are you, Castiel?" Mr. Winchester asks, just as Cas reaches for a journal. The student stiffens.

"I'm okay," He mumbles. His fingers fiddle nervously with the pages of the journal.

Dean smiles.

_God, that smile could kill._

"That's good to hear," Mr. Winchester says kindly. Castiel smiles shakily and turns, beginning the walk back to his desk. A hand suddenly grabs his upper arm and stops him.

"Hey, wait," Dean starts as Cas faces him once more. "You don't have to hold anything back from that journal, alright?" He tells him, pointing the journal in Castiel's hands. "You can rant all you want about anything, draw pictures of punching the people who've hurt you, write stories about how you wish your life was. There's some psychology to it, I think."

Castiel laughs, but then his smile fades. "Are you going to read it?"

Mr. Winchester smiles softly. "Not if you don't want me to," he assures. Cas nods in agreement and begins to walk back, but then decides against it, turning to look at his teacher again.

"I... I'd like you to read it, please," Castiel says quietly. Mr. Winchester perks up and smiles beautifully.

"I'll be sure to, Cas."


	10. Danny From Grease

That night, Cas hears a loud knock on the door. He clambers out of bed and stumbles down the stairs irritably, wondering who would ever pay him a visit.

"Let me in, Cassie!"

Castiel huffs, recognizing Hannah's voice, and swings the door open.

"What?" He grumbles, running a hand through his hair. Cas is currently wearing his flannel pajamas, light blue and white, along with fluffy cat slippers. Hannah, however, is dressed to impress. Her dark brown hair is curled and hangs just below her shoulders. The dress she's wearing is navy blue with small spaghetti straps and looks silky and flowy, stopping just below her kneecaps. Her bright blue eyes, almost the same shade as Castiel's, shine in the moonlight.

Cas violently slams the door shut.

"Castiel Novak!" Hannah gasps. Cas shakes his head angrily. When she dresses like this, it means she wants to go out. Castiel was definitely _not_ in the mood to go _anywhere_.

"No way, Hannah! I'm already in my pajamas!" he bites. Hannah groans from the other side of the door.

"Cas, c'mon, it'll be fun!" she squeals hopefully.

"Well, too bad, 'cause i'm not letting you in."

There's a slight pause, and then Cas hears her fidgeting with the doorknob for a second, before the door clicks and is pushed open. Hannah steps delicately into the house.

"How did you-" Castiel squeaks in confusion. She holds up a hair pin.

"My dad taught me how to pick locks when I was, like, 6. I've never had to do it before, but at least i've finally found an excuse," she grins. "Time to get you dressed!"

Castiel groans.

~•~~•~~•~

About 30 minutes later, Cas is wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Hannah had put some gel in his hair and parted it to the side.

"I look like Danny from Grease!" Castiel yells at her, glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Exactly! How could anyone resist _that_?" She says, swooning. Cas groans in annoyance as Hannah shoves him out the door and forces him into her car.

"You are unbelievable," Castiel grits out. Hannah slides into the driver's seat with a smile.

"You never know, Cassie. Maybe Mr. Winchester will be there," she jokes, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Castiel snorts.

"I seriously doubt it."


	11. The Grey Eyed Man

The roadhouse is loud.

There are tons of people dancing and talking, and a few couples making out in the corners of the room. The lights are dim and dusty, making the restaurant seem dated and small. A few boys whistle at Hannah as they walk in the door.

"Hey, cutie, wanna come get a drink with us?" one of them shouts. Hannah looks over at Castiel.

"Cas, you wouldn't mind if I..." she starts, gesturing to the boys. Cas shrugs.

"Go ahead. I'll head over to the bar," he tells her. Hannah smiles and kisses Castiel's cheek, swinging around and walking away.

Cas moves over to the back of the restaurant and sits at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks in disinterest.

"Just a water, please," Castiel says. The bartender grunts in response, moving away to get the order and quickly returning to give him his drink. Cas sits and watches the people around him. A few minutes later, someone sits on the barstool next to him.

"Hey, sweetheart," a voice greets huskily. Cas turns quickly and sees a tall, black haired man with deep grey eyes staring at him. The man smirks seductively, sending chills down Castiel's spine.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asks. Cas swallows nervously.

"A-Actually, I have one," Castiel mumbles, looking down at his glass. The man puts a finger under the younger boy's chin and slowly lifts his face towards him.

"No need to be nervous, sweetheart," He whispers into Cas's ear. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Castiel's breath hitches and he pulls away from the grey eyed man, trying to resist his hold. The man's grip on Cas tightens and he slithers his arms around the student's waist. Slowly, he begins to creep his hands up Castiel's torso.

"I don't think I should-"

"Just have a drink with me," the man offers. Cas glances around the bar and spots Hannah, busy flirting with the group of boys and not paying the slightest attention to her friend. Castiel swallows dryly.

"I'm underage," He admits.

The man chuckles deeply, replying with, "Well, we'll have to make it our little secret then; won't we?"

Cas looks up into the grey eyes once more. He contemplates it.

_I mean, what could it hurt, Castiel? You've had a stressful couple of days, what better way to relieve your anxiety?_

Cas huffs at his own reasoning, shaking his head.

_It will help you forget about Dean for a while._

The student flushes a dark red, the dim lights of the restaurant hiding it. He lets out a shaky breath, giving in. "A few drinks won't hurt, right?"

The grey eyed man smiles slyly, placing his hand on Castiel's shoulder and whispering in his ear. "That's the spirit."


	12. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!! there is mention and threat of rape in this chapter!!

Castiel is in trouble.

Big trouble, to be more precise; though he can't really tell at the moment. He's too drunk to understand anything that's happening, too out of it to realize the grey-eyed man is leading him out of the bar and into the dark alley beside it.

The man shoves Cas against the brick wall and delicately kisses along the student's jawline. His hands roam Castiel's body impatiently and lift the hem of his shirt, ghosting his hand along the boy's ribs.

Castiel shudders at the slight touch. "Wait," he slurs, sighing as the man pins him against the cold wall. There's a nagging in the back of Castiel's mind telling him he shouldn't be doing this.

"You know you want this, sweetheart," The man growls against Cas's ear, slotting his knee between the boy's legs and grinding. Castiel gasps, throwing his head back in a low groan.

"Stop," Cas says again. He shoves the grey-eyed man backwards, but only slightly. A flame seems to burn in the man's eyes.

"You won't remember in the morning, sweetheart. It's alright to have a good time every once in a while, just give yourself to me," he responds seductively. Castiel's face scrunches up in disgust.

"No, I don't know you," Cas argues, beginning to walk away. In seconds, the man throws the boy down. Castiel's chin hits the hard stone and he cries out, whimpering as he feels the man's tight hold on his wrists.

"Now, don't make me angry, sweetheart. You walked into that bar asking for a good fuck. I'm here to give it to you," he grunts. Tears fall down Castiel's cheeks as he hears the unzipping of the man's jeans, and the disgusting sound of him jacking himself off. The man is just about to pull Castiel's pants and boxers down when a voice echoes down the alley.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The voice yells. "Get off of him!"

Castiel's captor clambers off of him, scrambling to escape. Cas whimpers and lays his head on his folded arms. He recognizes the voice, but he can't really tell who it is. His thoughts are too jumbled and blurry to focus.

"Cas," the voice says, but it sounds far away. "Castiel, look at me. Are you okay?"

The student grumbles and looks up slightly. He meets his savior's eyes.

_Green._

"Cas, we're gonna get you to a car, okay? Come on. Please, Cas, it's me."

_Deep, soothing voice._

Strong arms lift Castiel and carry him bridal style, out of the alley and into the parking lot. Cas takes another look at the person holding him through teary eyes.

_Dean._

"Dean," Cas sighs. Mr. Winchester glances down at the boy in his arms with a worried expression.

"Hey, Cas. Stay awake for me, alright? Can you do that? Just until we get to the car."

Shaking, Castiel does not respond, only sinks lower into Mr. Winchester's arms. Dean holds the student closer to his chest as they approach his car.

"Stand here for a second, Cas," Dean instructs, gently letting Castiel stand again so he can open the door. Cas climbs into the vehicle drowsily. Mr. Winchester walks around the car and climbs into the driver's seat as he watches Castiel's eyes fill with tears, looking at the student with a pitiful expression.

"Well, Cas. Do you know your way home?" Dean asks, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel. A few seconds of silence pass. Dean looks over at Cas, and Cas looks over at Dean. Castiel lets out a wrecked sob. His hands shake as he pulls his knees up to his chest, trying to stay quiet, and failing miserably. Dean stares at him helplessly.

"N-No, I don't know where I am or... Or where to go... I just wanna go home," Cas sobs. His hair is plastered against his forehead with sweat and his knuckles are white from gripping his knees. Dean reaches over and takes one of Castiel's hands, squeezing lightly.

"I'll take you home with me. Is that okay?" He whispers. Cas sucks in a sharp breath.

"I...I..." The student begins, panic brewing inside him. His chest felt tight, his hands felt clammy, and is fingers tapped heavily against his thigh, unable to keep still. "I can't breathe. Where am I? Oh god, what did I do? I can't.... I can't..."

"Did you come here with anyone? Do you know if I can find them?" Mr. Winchester asks quickly. Castiel completely ignores him, staring into space as his body rocks. "Castiel Novak, look at me."

The sharp, demanding tone of Dean's voice snaps Cas back into reality. He looks back at the teacher.

"Breathe with me. In, and out. In, and out," Mr. Winchester instructs. Castiel follows along with him hesitantly. After a few minutes of Dean's calm and reassuring words, the student finally begins to breathe normally again. There is a long moment of silence.

"Cas, where do you want t-"

"Stay with me. Take me with you," Castiel whimpers. Dean stares at him, and the student meets his gaze with big, pleading blue eyes. "Please."

Dean nods after only a few seconds and starts the engine, driving out of the parking lot as Castiel stares out the window blankly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in basically 37 years, im just a lazy piece of shit :))


End file.
